Wishing
by Ayingott
Summary: They are the only two at the rooftop. And there are only twelve ticks left 'till the changing of the years.


He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. The first three red buttons on his dress shirt are opened, the skin there ice cold from the wind.

He's not alone on this rooftop actually.

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Did you know, Otonashi-san…" a low whisper near his ear, the hot breath ghosting over the exposed skin on his neck.

_Tick._

_Tock._

Hands wrapped around his body and a person crawled in his lap. "… I love you. Very much." He could feel the smirk forming on those sakura pink lips that moved against his neck.

_Tick._

_Tock._

He tried to twist his hands out of the tight embrace, but the rope tying them to the metal chair couldn't be moved, like chains it held him in place. The other's fingers played with the collar of his black dress shirt, the red necktie hanging around his neck, still.

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Ne, Otonashi-san, can you grant me another wish?" he whispered again, the free hand sliding down the glass wall, meant to protect them from falling over the edge; a weak protection.

He sighed, shivering from the cold wintery air that blew over the rooftop. "What else do you want from me? I already agreed to this, didn't I?" the tiredness in his voice was clear, just like the ice that started to form on his high-class black shoes, polished to the perfection.

"That doesn't count." The smaller whispers again. The hurt tone he is using now somehow makes his heart twinge in pain. "I made you…"

_Tick._

_Tock._

A smile, albeit a sad one, graces his lips and he bumps his head with the others. The smaller in his lap flinches from the sudden action, but doesn't turn his dark green eyes away from the seemingly endless sea of lights.

"You could have asked me normally, you know." He laughs a bit, the timbre back to the kind one that everybody knew so well. "I wouldn't have said no. Not to you." He moves his legs in a more comfortable pose, the blood red pants rustling together with the wind.

_Tick._

_Tock._

The smaller finally leans back and faces him, a small smile curving the corners of his lips up. "Arigato, Otonashi-san." He whispers out again, the wind blows off his ever-present black hat. He doesn't mid though, it's not so bad.

"So," he asks, the truthful interest playing in his voice, "what was that wish of yours?"

The smaller gets out of his lap, pulling the necktie with him, he frowns in confusion but stays silent anyway. He now sees only the back of the others black coat, swaying together with the cold wind.

The necktie gets blown out of the other's hand and disappears into the black.

_Tick._

_Tock._

"My wish is…" he stops then and looks over his shoulder, back at the boy tied to the metal chair.

The shouts and screams and laughs and bangs get louder in the background. He has to strain his ears to hear the other talking; the whispers are getting swallowed by the wind once again.

_Tick._

_Tock._

He turns his head away, counting the ticking of the clock in his head, still waiting for the other's wish to be revealed. "Can you untie me? I want to hold you."

The eight tick has gone past them by now.

"Me too…" the other moves back to him again. Maybe the wind isn't so cold after all?

_Tick._

_Tock._

The ropes fall on the snow covered roof and he can finally get up from the cold metal chair. The first thing he does is pull the other in his embrace; the silk-like dark green hair, darker than his eyes, tickle his nose.

"What is your wish, Naoi?" he starts to whisper too, for the sake of the moment.

Those small fingers clutch his black dress shirt, "For you to hug me tight." His feels the other's eyes closing and head resting on his chest.

It's peaceful like this.

_Tick._

_Tock._

He chuckles, two more left after all, and looks up at the dark sky. "Do you know what my wish is?" he runs his fingers through the other's hair.

"Should I find out myself, or you will tell me anyway?" the smaller chuckles and wraps his arms around his neck, looking up at the same time.

He laughs, "I'll won't tell you." He loves the small pout the other gives him, "I'll show you instead."

_Tick._

_Tock._

"You will?" the small boy in his arms tilts his head on the right.

He laughs again and pulls him closer; the wind is still icy after all. He leans his head down and makes their noses touch. "Yeah, I will."

He leans his head down more, their lips touch now and the smaller relaxes in his arms completely. The kiss isn't wild or erotic; just a simple kiss. A sweet and simple kiss, that allows the other to feel the love and lures out small moans or sounds from the back of his throat.

_Tick._

_Tock._

Fireworks fly up around them and then explode, coloring the sky in bright and vivid colors. They pull out of the kiss and look up, laughing. The bright red, yellow, green and gold colors cast their shadows on the two standing on the roof.

"I should give you back to her now." The one begin held close says, more to himself than him.

He laughs and just tightens his hold around the small boy. "I don't want to go yet. After all, you are the one I want to be with the most."

"Did you know Otonashi-san…" the boy whispers out, his breath coming out as white puffs in the cold air, "I love you. Very much." And he closes his eyes, head leaned against his chest.

He smiles, "I love you too, Naoi."

* * *

**A/N: The second Angel Beats fic that I have written. And this time it's about Naoi and Otonashi. I hope that it wasn't too hard to understand. **

**Anyway, Happy New years! :3**


End file.
